


ballet

by orphan_account



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:35:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27614261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: do what you want dont let anyone stop you from being who you are and what you truly want to do





	ballet

Kyle was fed up. Fed up with hiding who he was; fed up with being scared and lonely fed up with his life and fed up with himself. He simply wanted out. He knew that hiding was necessary but the thing was that he didn’t want to hide himself and not do what he truly wanted **_BALLET_ **that was all he wanted all he knew how to do yet he was aware of the fact that he wouldn’t be able to just do that and for what reason because he was a guy because the society did not accept it the gender roles stopped him. He wanted to not care about it but it became impossible to ignore all the snide remarks and insults hurled at him for having a flexible body so he went to the ballet studio every night when everyone was asleep and practised. He never got caught because he made sure that everyone was in bed by the time he tiptoed to their studio across the street which his mother owned. She took classes there yet he wasn't confident enough to tell her just then. He solely lived on youtube classes but he was ok with that as it was better than nothing. He often had freak out sessions and panic attacks because he couldn't figure himself out and he hated it on those particular nights he used to dance his heart out for hours without any breaks to exhaust himself. One night his mom walked in on him twirling around arms in the air on one leg so gracefully that she stood there speechless watching her son do a beautiful routine. He stopped and freaked out when he saw his mom standing there looking at him with tears in her eyes. She said “let's talk about this honey” he was one minute away from another panic attack but he fought it and sat down. She sat in the front of the bed and started speaking at a rapid speed “oh my god that was beautiful i loved it how and why were you hiding this from me i mean the way you were flying my god how long have you been hiding this” “oh my god firstly mom calm down secondly i've been doing this probably since i was 13 and i hid because i thought you wouldn't accept me” he said and looked down. “Oh my god i'm so sorry baby that you felt that i would always accept you no matter what and i am so happy that you know what you want and love.'' That day his mom started teaching him more and more, improving his awesome skills. Few years later he knew that he had make the correct choice to tell his mom. 


End file.
